ultimatefandomcccfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Fandom CCC Battle Wiki
Welcome to the Ultimate Fandom CCC Battle Wiki If you could be a custom created character created from your favorite characters across all of fiction (comics, manga, cartoons, anime, novels, games, etc.) who would you choose? Why would you choose them? Can you put up a decent battle against other custom created characters or will you be defeated like measly insect? I Choose You! You!! And You!!! FUSION HA!!!!!! Long ago a group of friends got together and a simple question was asked during this meeting. If you could choose three characters from any fictional world and fuse them into one new character that represented you (you are the result of the fusion, you have all of the powers and abilities and the strengths and weaknesses of each character but, the character is you and your preferences on personality and appearance (eg. you want Saskue - Naruto, Luffy - One Piece, and Batman - DC. Well fusion ha those characters into yourself and enjoy being a filthy rich ninja man made out of rubber with daddy/brother issues.) If you wanted to make that fusion black or white, tall or short, skinny or fat, etc. go ahead and put your twist into it after all it's your character.) Who would you choose and why? As mentioned before with this fusion you would gain the strengths and weaknesses of each character as well as the characters powers and abilities and you get two upgrades. Among us the characters had to be different (two people couldn't have the same person (eg. Billy wants Goku to be apart of his custom character but Jamal also wants Goku. Since Billy called for Goku first Jamal is going to be s.o.l.) even if one wanted the anime version of Goku and the other wanted the manga version of Goku.) For the purposes of this wiki a similar restriction shall apply but with more of a leeway. The Big Three Now this is you invitation into this world. You can only exist in this fandom hyper-outerverse if you have a minimum of three favorite characters that you would like to be. That's the purpose of this wiki. It gives you the chance to be your three favorite characters, and if you so choose, you can put your custom characters up against other custom characters and battle it out for supremacy. You can make your custom character as strong or as weak as you want (with certain restrictions listed in the restrictions guide.) Make your CCC (custom created character) healthy or sick, happy or sad, a drunk, a flirt, a lover not a fighter, its up to you to develop the story you want for your CCC. This is where you can examine the world the world for what it is and ask for help if you're unsure about how you certain aspects of this fandom works, and it's also the beginning stages to the perfect you where you will still be able to change up your CCC mix and edit certain characters out if you've come to a certain point where you fill a change is necessary. Test the waters if you will. Chat, forum, discuss the combination that you've developed and see how it fares in combat. The First Upgrade: The Power of Five?! This is your first upgrade. Once you've tested the waters with your Big Three now you can upgrade your CCC with two additional characters. With this upgrade you now have the option of choosing five characters instead of three for your CCC. But with this upgrade comes two major changes that will be in effect until all worlds are one. The first major change that will occur and the change that will continue even after all worlds have become one, is that editing the list of your CCC will cease from this point forward. Once you are ready to make this upgrade to your CCC list you will have to pick a Big Three team that you want and add two more of your favorite characters to that list of Big Three for your Power of Five. The Power of Five upgrade will function as your previous Big Three form did. It will function as a base form for you to enteract with the community and battle with. You will gain the strengths and weakness of five characters instead of three, you will become severely more powerful or weaker depending upon the characters that you chose, and you will/may gain advantage over a lesser base existence depending on the combination that you chose for your CCC. The same concepts explored in the Big Three existence can be applied to the Power of Five existence. The second change is less major and will only apply until all worlds are one. This change is that one you've created a Power of Five character all combat with the lesser base Big Three characters will cease due to Power of Five beings being on a different plane of existence than Big Three beings. Granted the right combination of Big Three could totally dominate a Power of Five if the Power of Five was built without much thought or planning, but until all are one all combat between lower dimension CCC is restricted. The Final Upgrade: The Completed Seven?!?!?! Hey there! Did you look up the first upgrade? If you did then apply the same principles here if not then I suggest reading the section above this one. During this time will the worlds will unite and the combat restriction will be lifted. Restrictions and Limitations Now I realize that in this type of environment differences in opinion is bound to occur. This section is meant to keep as many people from having to feel unwanted peer pressure and other harassment behavioral patterns and the keep the community as happy (within reason) as possible. Within the fandom these apply; # In the spirit of fairness 0 tier characters are prohibited in all forms except the Seven Completed and in that form 0 tier characters are limited to one per CCC. # Others as seen fit will be added when needed. Within the community these will apply to everyone; # Racism will be tolerated. # Bulling there will not be. # Hate speech not welcomed. # Harassment (all), death threats, vulgarity, etc. is not welcomed. # Others as seen fit will be added when needed. If you're interested in sharing your CCC please do. I have many ideas and battles I hope to share and wage with many people. Questions and concerns can be messaged to SageAldamore. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse